Just Add Crazy
by SavannaBanana
Summary: Bella breaks up with Edward when she realizes how controlling he is. On a whim, she attends a bonfire with Jake which leads her to Sam - the only thing is, Bella isn't looking for a serious relationship just yet, especially with another mythical creature
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - New story, yet again. I get these ideas in my head and I usually can't rest until I write them out. I don't always post them, I have endless chapters for stories that I've randomly wrote because it helps me relax. **

**Anway, we have a bit of Bella/Sam action going on here, hope you all like it. Weird for me, I'm going totally non canon but I wanted to try something different. At least I can be a little adventurous with this. **

**_Summary: Bella breaks up with Edward when she realizes how controlling he is. On a whim, she attends a bonfire with Jake which in turn leads her to Sam. The only thing is, Bella isn't looking for a serious relationship just yet, especially not with another mytical creature claiming to be her mate._**

* * *

Chapter One  
Bella's POV

Sitting in the old chair at my desk, I glanced every so often at my window. It was closed, a usual occurrence as of late, hoping Edward would get the hint if he dropped by and saw it wasn't open. I didn't want to go as far as locking it, just trusted he'd respect my privacy enough to stay away. The only time I ever closed the window was when Edward was hunting. I didn't see the point in allowing the cold Forks air to whip through and freeze me if he wasn't coming.

I knew I was probably over reacting but I wanted to stand my ground. I had told him repeatedly during the build up to my birthday that gifts and a party were definitely off the cards. I wasn't joking around either, my words weren't empty - I actually meant what I said. I allowed the finality in my voice to be heard whenever he brought it up. He knew how I felt about it and yet he still went behind my back and did it anyway. I probably wouldn't have cared so much if it wasn't for the fact he - well probably Alice - had gone had gone and invited half of our senior year to said party.

Then of course was the momentum gift opening session which I had to force a smile through after Edward had told me not to be 'difficult'. I hated being in the centre of attention so why they believed this would be a good idea to celebrate my birthday, I had no idea. They were supposed to know me. _Edward_ was supposed to know me more than anyone. Apparently not. The whole night was unbelievably boring and I didn't enjoy a minute of it. It was a disaster but I bit my tongue and held out through because I loved Edward and it was what he wanted.

Alice suggested I stay the night, saying she'd pull a few strings with Charlie, but I refused. I wanted nothing more then to go home and spend the rest of my eighteenth birthday soaking in the tub. The drive home with Edward was silent and not the comfortable one we usually shared. I knew he felt it too as he gave me a tense goodbye before peeling out of the street. He didn't even give me a kiss and while I was surprised, I was even more so when I realized I wasn't as upset I'd usually be. I craved Edward's attention, to feel him against me but recently I had found myself reveling in the time we spent shared apart. What's worse, I'd begun to question whether I really wanted to throw my life away to become immortal like him.

I let out a sigh as I rose from the chair and made my way to fulfill my wish. A nice, hot bath was calling to me. Charlie was currently watching the game downstairs so I wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed. He had questioned why I was home so early, expecting me to stay out later since it was my birthday but he understood immediately as I told him about the party that was thrown for me.

_See, it wasn't that hard to understand what I was adverse to._

On the way out of my bedroom I grabbed a tattered version of 'Romeo and Juliet' to read while I was relaxing. Once the tub was full of water and bubbles, I tied my hair up into a messy bun before climbing in, allowing the warmth to surround me. I quickly washed my face, scrubbing off the make-up I had reluctantly allowed Alice to apply. After the treacherous yelling of 'surprise' when I entered the Cullen household, Alice swiftly whisked me upstairs to change me into more appropriate party attire, as she called it, which of course left me feeling even more uncomfortable throughout the night.

Once I was happy that I was clean, I dried my hands on a nearby hand towel and spent the next half our or so reading away until I was probably resembling that of a prune. I quickly wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself and padded back to my bedroom, book in hand. The bath had done its job and I no longer felt the tension the nights endeavors had brought upon me and I was more than ready to fall into a deep slumber. Only, my plans were no sooner halted than I had thought of them as my book fell to the floor with a thump.

The very last person I wanted to see was unfortunately sitting on the edge of my bed looking the epitome of perfection. The cold wind blew through my window catching me off guard and causing me to gasp.

"Bella, I'm sorry, uh, I'll go while you change," Edward muttered pitifully while diverting his eyes as if he's seen something revolting. He moved towards the window using his nifty vampire speed and was gone before I had a chance to regain my senses. I grimaced immediately. I knew Edward wasn't your average human boy but I was sure everything worked in pretty much the same way yet he seemed unwilling to do anything but chaste kisses. Anyone would probably get aroused if their girlfriend walked into a room wearing nothing but a short towel. I knew I wasn't anything spectacular but it still hurt that Edward acted as though I was disgusting and fled quicker than you could say 'vampire'.

I hurriedly changed into a pair of sweats and a ratted t-shirt before sitting on my bed. I wasn't sure whether I should call out to Edward or just close the window once again. After all, I hadn't wanted him to come by in the first place but before I could make a decision he appeared in my room once again. "Sorry Bella," he repeated, "I wasn't expecting you to be wearing just a towel." He moved to sit beside me and stayed perfectly still, not falling into his arms as I usually would.

"Why are you here, Edward?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?" came his immediate response.

I sighed quietly as felt his arms snake around my waste and pull me to his side. I could do nothing about it, he was so much stronger than I was. "I _told _you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday," I said sharply. I felt Edward chuckle against me and I ripped away from his hold.

"Love, you did but you had to know that we would do so anyway. It is your birthday after all."

"No, Edward, I didn't know you would. I though, as my boyfriend, you would respect my wishes. It wasn't like I was being modest, I genuinely did not want a party. If you really wanted to give me something, you could have gave me that."

We stayed in silence for a lengthy time. When I realized Edward wasn't going to say anything I decided to finally speak my mind. I needed to get what I'd been feeling for the past three weeks off my chest. Maybe then I'd be able to understand it all.

"I don't think it's working Edward. I mean, you don't even want to change me," I whispered. "How can we even be together if you stay the same while I'm forever aging." Edward still had yet to meet my gaze but I stood my ground. This was what I knew was right and for once in a very long time, I was doing something that was good for me instead of tiptoeing around other people's feelings.

"Is that what this is all about? Because if it is Bella, if you really feel that strongly about it that you want to end things, then fine, I'll change you. I'll do anything. I'll do it right now," Edward said frantically, raising off my bed and walking towards me. I shook my head taking a step back.

"This isn't an ultimatum, Edward. I don't want you to change me because you feel obligated, hell, I'm not even sure if I it's what I want anymore, if it's worth it, and if I'm honest, I don't think it's what _you _want otherwise you would have done it by now."

"It's not that," he mumbled. "I love you Bella and it would please me no more than to spend eternity with you."

"But that's the thing. You don't love me Edward, you're fascinated by me. By my scent and lack of thoughts, that's what drew you in. What you feel isn't love. I mean, sure, it may be there but no where near the intensity of I loved you -" his eyes widened at my use of past tense. I didn't realize how true it was though until I had said it, "-I'm sorry, but I think we both know that doesn't even reach the limits of Carlisle and Esme's relationship, or anyone else's for that matter."

Edward's usually stoic face bared ever emotion in that moment. Desperation stood out most and I momentarily felt bad for being so blunt but then I remembered I had to do this for myself - I couldn't continue to push my feelings aside to please everyone else.

"Of course I love you, you're my mate," Edward reasoned, sounding quite childish. He took another step forward which in turn made me take another back. I gasped when my back made contact with the cool wall, trapped between it and Edward. Being in this position didn't help with the control I wanted to hold.

"Your mate? Or your possession?"

Edward faltered. He eyes me warily, a look of complete shock crossing his face. "Where is this coming from, Bella?" he asked, standing just centimeters away from me. I could feel the coolness radiating from him and all I could think was how wrong it felt. When a boyfriend stood close to you, you were supposed to feel his warmth, not be chilled by his presence. You shouldn't have to wrap in extra layers just so you can lie next to him. Then again, nothing with Edward had ever been 'normal'. That was what appealed to me at first but I was beginning to think I was the same as him. It was fascination that held us together, not undying love.

I closed my eyes. "My heart," I whispered. "Maybe it would be best if we had a break from… each other." It shamed me that I found the words a lot easier to say than I anticipated. It was very clear now that that what Edward and I had was slowly beginning to slip away and the sooner we faced it, the better it would be everyone. When I opened my eyes, Edward had removed himself from in front of me and was standing by the window.

I hadn't even heard the movement. "If that's what you want…" he trailed off. The pain was evident on his face. For someone who usually kept his emotions under a tight lock, he was certainly letting them go tonight. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Edward was finally letting me see him but he could just be trying to make me feel bad and forget everything I had just said.

"It is, Edward. I just need some time but I don't want you to wait for me. This may be a final thing," I muttered. The idea of the one constant thing in my life no longer being there was upsetting and the fact Edward and I would possibly not talk for a long time - or maybe even never - hurt too, but I was doing this for myself. I had to breathe for a while before I made any final decisions I could regret forever.

"I can't make you do anything but I'll wait. After all, you are my mate." Edward climbed gracefully out of my window leaving nothing but cool air whipping around my room.

I seriously hoped I had done the right thing.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you think? Good? OK? Or just down right awful? Let me know, I've been building up my armor for all the flames I'll get for breaking up Bella and Edward but hey, my world my rules...**

**REVIEW! There what makes this world go round.**

**-Savanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long but here we go. Chapter two, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Bella's POV

Watching Edward leave through the window was kind of a surreal moment for me. I mean, I knew now that it was what I wanted, what I needed, but I couldn't help feel a small pang of pain as he retreated. At the lack of fight he put up. It didn't take him long to disappear into the trees which I was thankful for. If he prolonged his stay then I may have given into the small urge to call out and take back everything I'd said, only because I was scared of what happened next, not because I thought what I was doing was wrong.

I sat on the edge of my bed unsure of what to do now. I knew I should have probably went to sleep but my wind was going too fast. Sleep would have evaded me no matter how hard I tried. I heard the heavy footsteps of Charlie as he stumbled his way up to bed no doubt. He called out a swift goodnight, as he always did, to which I responded. I realized then I'd have to tell him about the breakup. I wondered if he'd be happy. _Probably. _It was every fathers dream to not have to worry about their daughters and boys.

With a sigh I finally relented and climbed under the covers. I could at least try for a few hours sleep at least. It wasn't the first night I'd slept without Edward but it was one of a few. He usually hunted while I was having dinner with Charlie so he wouldn't have to leave me alone. _Like something was going to happen to me in my sleep. _It never bothered me at first, in fact, I relished in the times I was able to cuddle into him and fall asleep as he hummed my lullaby. But then it began to feel like a routine. Something I didn't look forward to because I knew it would it happen anyway. I was like listening to the same song over and over again. It was exciting and new at first, enjoyable, but then eventually it lost its thrill. It became repetitive and boring.

There had been plenty of times when Angela or even on occasion Jessica had invited me to sleepovers but I always politely declined, not knowing what Edward would say. I didn't want to offend him by going off somewhere else while he had nothing else to do with his time during the night. I revolved around him, everything I did was reflective of how I thought Edward would feel. It took me a while to realize but now that I had, I wanted nothing more than to get away from it. How could I have ever wished to be changed into a vampire when I didn't even live for myself anymore? I didn't do the things _I _wanted and that really was OK with me.

At some point I finally drifted off. My sleep was restless and I was woken abruptly by the sound of a car door closing. _Guess Charlie was heading out to work. _I could've used a couple more hours sleep but I knew they wouldn't come so I hauled myself from my bed and down the stairs. Breakfast was a quiet event. Usually, Edward would be sitting across from me, staring intently with a hint of disgust at the contents in my bowl. _Well, not everyone can stomach blood like you. _

It was Saturday and I had no idea how to spend my day. I debated whether or not I should call Angela and see if she wanted to do anything but quickly decided against it. She'd probably want to invite Jessica and the first person I wanted to tell about Edward and I separating was definitely not the gossip queen of school. I pondered who else I could call as I got dressed. I wasn't in the mood to stay home but since I'd pretty much abandoned all my friends for the Cullen's, I cam up blank. I wondered minutely if I should call Alice, just because it was over with Edward didn't mean I had to stop spending time with my best friend.

As quickly as the thought came, I pushed it away. That was the last thing I wanted. Not only was it unfair on Edward, how could I tell him to forget about me and not wait for me when I'm gallivanting around with his sister? But it would also mean I'd probably have to listen to her trying to convince me that what I was doing was wrong and that she had _seen _us together.

_Newsflash, Alice, your visions are subjective._

I was so lost in thought when I heard the phone ring. I was cautious about answering, what if it was one of the Cullen's? I wasn't ready to talk to them yet. I was planning on not answering but then thought it might be Charlie and he could have something important to tell me. I figured if it was someone unwanted I could easily just hang up.

"Hello?" I asked as I held the receiver to my ear.

"Bella?" A boisterous voice sounded through it. "Bella is that you?"

"Yeah, Jake, it's me," I said slightly confused. What other female would be answering the phone at Charlie's?

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually reach you. I was planning on leaving a message. Thought you'd be off with Cullen by now."

Nice Jacob. Real smooth. Hearing him talk only served to remind me how much I'd actually ignored my friends for Edward. It must have been a while since I last saw Jake. Edward had always been wary of him, I mean, he wasn't able to go to La Push because of the treaty which made him wary of me going alone. And of course, to please the all mighty vampire, I didn't go.

"Uh yeah, Jake, I'll be around a lot more."

I heard Jacob let out a deep chuckle. "Uh oh," he said in a sing-song voice. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that," I sighed.

"Well, listen, you can tell me all about it later. Tonight actually, there's this bonfire. You should come."

I thought about it for a moment then subconsciously replied, "I don't know Jake," purely from the fact I was so used to rejecting invitations that it was like a second nature to me.

"What's stopping you, Bella?" Jacob groaned. "It's just a bonfire. Plus, I need a chance to give you your gift after all, I did miss your birthday."

"Don't even mention presents or I'll definitely not come," I chastised.

Jacob let out a loud guffaw. "C'mon, Bella. It'll be fun, it's been a while since you and I had fun."

When he put it like that it really made we want to give in. "You know what, I'll come. Like you said, what's stopping me?"

"Really?" Jake gasped. "You'll come? Great! I'll pick you up at seven." And he hung before I had a chance to reply. I stood frozen for a second. _Was I really ready for this? _ Of course I was. This was just Jake. I hadn't seen him in forever and he deserved some of my time. I'd neglected him for too long. With a shake of my head I decided to do the laundry until it was a reasonable time for me to get ready for the bonfire. There was obviously going to be a fire there but I still wanted to dress warm just in case. The impulse probably came from spending so much time with people who were constantly cold and it was a habit I would take a while to break.

Charlie arrived home around six, just as I was covering the potatoes I was making for dinner in foil. I put them in the oven before turning to greet him.

"Smells good, Bells," Charlie muttered as always. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it," I said simply. The last thing I wanted was Charlie in the kitchen. He could cook simple things like beans or maybe fry an egg but when it came to more complicated things, he was at a loss.

Charlie smiled slightly before retreating silently out of the kitchen and into the living room. I heard the soothing blare of a game immediately. It was around half six when I had finished cooking and called Charlie to eat. We sat in silence for a moment until I decided to bring up the bonfire.

"Hey, dad?" I asked.

He looked up from his food with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You mind if I go out tonight?"

He seemed to ponder this for a second before his eyebrows drew together. "Don't you think you spend enough time with that boy?"

Ah! Here it goes.

"Actually not with Edward, dad. With Jacob?"

His eyebrows shot up at this. The man was very expressive when it came to his brows. "Jake, huh? Well sure, I guess that's OK."

I couldn't hold in the chuckle. Of course he'd agree to Jake. I'm sure he was still holding onto that small hope that something other than friendship would occur between the two of us but I knew that would never happen. Even if Edward had never been in the picture I probably would never seem him more than a friend. He was like a little brother to me.

"So no Edward tonight?" Charlie asked after a moments silence.

I shook my head. "Actually Edward and I broke up." I was once again shocked at how easily the words flowed, how easily I had accepted it. It scared me, shouldn't I be more upset after breaking up with my boyfriend? Even if it was juts a little bit. I sighed and shook my head. What did it matter if I was or not? Obviously we weren't meant to be. After all, vampires and humans should never mix the way we did. It wasn't natural.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up for the second time and I was sure his mouth fell open slightly. "You broke up?" I nodded. "You don't seem to upset about that?" I sighed and nodded again.

"I guess I'm not," I mumbled. "I don't know dad, it just isn't the same, I did what was right for me."

Charlie nodded. "Would it be wrong of me to say I'm glad?"

I couldn't stop the loud laugh that fell from my lips. "Probably," I mused, "but I'm glad too. I think."

A little after seven I heard the rumble of a truck, the sound similar to my own. After I donned my waterproof and slipped into a pair of sneakers I bid goodbye to Charlie, told him to wait up to which he responded he would, and made my way out to meet Jacob. He was leaning against the side of a black truck with a sort of cocky smile. "Never thought I'd manage to coax you away from Cullen," Jake chuckled. "It was a lot easier then I'd anticipated."

I shook my head and slapped him lightly on one arm. "Trouble in paradise remember," I joked. "But, hey, Jake? Maybe you should lay off the steroids," I frowned. It was a joke but I couldn't help notice the muscles that were beginning to bulge from beneath his t-shirt. _How long had it been since I last saw him?_

Jake chuckled before walking round and climbing into the truck. I followed suit, climbing into the passengers side before realizing I was oddly excited for this bonfire.

* * *

**A/N - Eeek! So is anyone else excited for the bonfire? I am. I can't wait for a little Sam/Bella action.**

**Let me know what you think, even if it's to yell at me for taking so long. Review. You know you want to.:D**

**-Savanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - OK, can I just say how ridiculously overwhelmed I am by reviews! I never expected you guys to like this story so much! I appreciate every single one of them and for those of you who didn't get a reply, I'm so sorry. I got confused with who I had and hadn't replied to so I eventually gave up. I'm not very organized… it happens a lot.**

**Anyway, here's chapter three at your service. Hope you like and finally get your Sam/Bella lovin', Well a small amount anyway. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Bella's POV

"Not steroids, Bella," Jake joked as we drove. "I'm just filling out. Getting hotter some might say." He looked over at me cheekily.

I snorted. "Conceited much? Evidently your muscles aren't the only things growing," I chastised playfully.

Jake winked at me. "Don't I know it. Wanna see?" His hands moved to the waistband of his jeans, his fingers playing with the button. I gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Jake!" I admonished, slapping his arm. He laughed heartily before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. "Jeez, I meant your head," I cleared up. Jacob just smirked at me. It felt weird being so playful with him. Usually I'd be worried what Edward would think, that is if he _allowed _me to hang out with Jake in the first place.

The rest of the ride was spent with witty conversation and before I knew it, we had pulled up outside Jake's house. "I thought we'd walk," Jake explained. I nodded with a smile. He grinned back, jumping out of the truck quickly. I went to follow suit until his voice stopped me. I looked over to see him leaning into the truck, his forearms pressed against the driver's seat. "Happy Birthday, Bella," he said softly. "I never did say."

I blushed slightly. "Oh! And before I forget," he reached into the pocket of his jeans and produced small box wrapped in silver paper, "your gift." He pushed it along the set until it touched my thigh. "Open it or I'll make you," he smirked.

I groaned, staring warily at it. I reluctantly reached down and grabbed it gently in my hand. The paper was neat, Jake probably hadn't wrapped it himself but I didn't just want to tear through it. Instead I carefully opened every fold to eventually reveal a small, black velvet box. _Oh no! Jewelry. _

Jake was staring at me expectantly so with hesitant hands, I opened the box and gasped at what I saw. It was beautiful. A small, woven chain. A bracelet. But that wasn't what captured my attention. It was the small brown wolf that rested against the soft cushiony fabric. It had clearly been made by hand and despite the small size every detail could be seen perfectly.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped. "Jake, I mean, wow!"

I looked up at him and saw the bright grin on his face. "You think so?" I nodded profusely. "I carved it myself," he added nonchalantly.

I gaped at him. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p', "haven't I told you? I'm good with my hands." He waggled his fingers at me with a wink.

I mock glared at him. "Jeez Jacob, lay off the flirting and put this thing on me."

"That's what she said."

I chose to ignore the comment as I held out the box and my left wrist. Jake fumbled slightly with the clasp but finally got it on. "Thank you, Jacob, it really is beautiful."

Jacob just smiled and nodded. The walk to the beach was a surprisingly short one but I found myself wrapping my arms tighter around myself to ward off the cold. I was taken back slightly when we arrived. I mean, I don't know what I had been expecting but definitely not the large mass of people. I recognized many people from Forks standing around in large groups, talking and laughing as they drank their beverages. Both alcoholic and not.

There was people from La Push, obviously, their tanned skin standing out amongst the 'pale faces' as Jake would say. I grimaced slightly. Hopefully no one from school would recognize me. They'd probably want to know why I was here without Edward.

"I didn't realize there would be so many people," I muttered to Jake. He smiled down at me and tugged my hand into his.

"Aww, is little Bella scared?"

I glared at him. "No," I huffed petulantly. "I just didn't think I'd have to deal with so many people from school."

Jacob just chuckled and pulled me along until we reached the logs that were surrounding the impressive bonfire. It was rather large and I could already feel the heat rolling off it in waves. I welcomed it gladly. "You wanna sit while I get us a drink?"

I nodded and perched myself on the edge of a log. I watched Jake as he walked towards the coolers until he disappeared from sight, people milling around him. A small girl sat beside me, she had dark wavy hair that was cut to her shoulders. I assumed she was local from the dark tones of her russet skin. She looked over at me and smiled politely. "Hey," she said shyly.

I smiled back, happy for someone to talk to while Jake was gone. "Hi, I'm Bella."

She nodded. "Kim."

I noticed there was nobody on the other side of her and wondered idly if she had come here alone.

"I noticed you were here with Jacob," she muttered quietly, looking at me intently.

"Uh yeah, he's my best friend. You know him?"

Kim nodded. "He goes to my school. Well, I guess everyone does, La Push isn't really big enough to have more than one," she rambled. I smiled at her. She was like me only a little more reserved. I tended to ramble a lot when I met someone new.

Just then, a large guy stood in front of us effectively blocking the heat. I shivered from the change in temperature. When I looked up I was shocked. If I thought Jake had been on steroids it was nothing compared to this guy. I mean seriously, it looked like he could bench press Kim and I at the same time. "Kim," he said smoothly before acknowledging me. "Kim's friend." He nodded politely.

"Hey Jared," she beamed up at him yet she still held some of that shyness she had going for her. "This is Bella. She's a friend of _Jake's_." I frowned at the way she his name, the way it sounded like there was a secret meaning behind it.

Jake decided to make his appearance then. At first he obviously didn't notice my company as he smiled broadly at me but as soon as his eyes landed on Jared it fell. He passed me a clichéd red cup of… something and frowned at him. "Jared," Jacob said blankly.

Jared smirked. "Good to see you, Black." Jacob glared at him. "C'mon Kim. Let's go find Sam. He ought to be here by now." Kim said a swift goodbye before she linked hands with Jared and they were off.

I watched as Jacob's posture relaxed significantly at their departure. He sat down in Kim's vacated seat and sighed. "You got some sort of beef with him?" I asked the obvious.

Jacob sighed again. "It's… complicated."

I nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But not now. We're supposed to be having fun. We should celebrate your new found freedom." He winked before taking a swig of his own drink. I followed suit, taking a small sip. I had no idea what it was but as soon as the liquid touched my tongue I spat it back out.

"Jesus, Jake, what is this?" I held up the red cup.

Jake smirked at me. "By the looks of things, your first taste of alcohol." I frowned. It wasn't my first taste. I had a glass of champagne at mom and Phil's wedding and at Grandma Swan's birthday she gave me a small glass of gin when my dad wasn't looking. I supposed I was pretty ignorant.

"I'm a cop's daughter. You don't honestly expect me to drink this do you? Or allow you for that matter?"

"Of course I do, _mom_. We're having fun remember? Don't worry, I won't let you go home drunk or anything. Drink up!"

I frowned once again and looked down at the brown liquid. Did I want to drink it? Charlie dealt with drunken teenagers all the time so surely he'd be able to tell if I'd been drinking myself? I glanced at Jake realizing he wasn't really paying attention anymore. His cup was almost empty and knowing he'd never lie to me, I threw caution into the wind and took another tentative taste. I was that bad but it certainly wasn't the best thing I'd ever had.

"Hey," Jake said after a moment, "there's Quil. Wanna go talk to him?" I nodded not wanting to keep him from his friends.

We walked over and Quil smiled happily at us. I'd met him once before but it was short. At the time they'd been with another boy, Embry, if my memory served, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

The two boys talked endlessly about everything. Girls, cars, you name it. At one point, Jake left to get us more drinks. I had planned to just have the one but after deciding I was a bit thirsty I figure one more couldn't hurt. After I finished the drink I felt small buzz begin in my body. Knowing I had probably reached my limit if didn't want Charlie to be suspicious, I thought it better if I excused myself.

"Hey, Jake," I muttered. "I'm feeling a bit cold, I'm gonna go sit by the fire for a bit, OK?"

Jake smiled as he looked at me. "Want me to come with?"

I shook my head. "No it's fine. You stay with Quil, I'll just be over there." I gestured in a random direction. He chuckled and nodded.

I quickly spotted an empty seat and welcomed the welcomed the warmth that surrounded me. I stared into the flames, mesmorized. It wasn't long before my calm speculations we interrupted. "Bella!" a voice boomed.

I looked to my right and groaned internally. Mike Newton. Just who I wanted to see right now. "Hi, Mike."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but he was having none of that. He was clearly drunk, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Dude that party at the Cullen's was awesome! You totally have to persuade them to do it again sometime."

I just smiled politely. I had no intentions of ever returning to that house never mind asking for a party. Mike's arm tightened around my shoulder as he pulled me closer. "So, Bella, you here alone?" His voice had dropped a few octaves trying to sound sexier. Not working buddy. At all.

I shook my head. "I'm with Jake." I pointed over to where he and Quil were only to find them gone. I frowned. Mike didn't notice however, he was too inebriated by this point.

"Sucks," he sighed. Then I felt his cold hand on my cheek. He brushed it roughly, pulling my face to look at him. My eyebrows drew together at the sudden action. Mike was never like this. I tried to pull away once again but he wouldn't let me. He leant in, his lips pouting slightly and I immediately knew what he was going for.

"No Mike," I said, my voice strong, thankfully. I was panicking. I'd never had to stop someone's advances before. Mike didn't listen or he didn't hear. He continued his decent on my lips. I pulled my head back just in time, placing my hands on his chest. "No."

He didn't seem to be letting up and I wanted to scream. Their was so many people, how had they not noticed?

I was about to jump up and just cut my losses when a deep rumbling voice sounded behind me. "I believe she said 'no'." Before Mike was swiftly ripped from me and pushed onto the sand.

* * *

**A/N - So I figured if I continued here this chapter would just get longer and longer so I decided to be mean and leave you with a cliff hanger ;) Oh, who could it be? I think we all know but hey. Nothing like a little mystery to keep you up at night.**

**So I'd just like to point out that I know that there was a lot of flirting between Bella/Jake in this chapter but never fear. Nothing will become of it, it's just friendly. Little Bella will soon be all Sam's ;)**

**Let me know what you think and thanks again for all the AMAZING reviews :) I'll definitely reply this time!**

**- Savanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I did it! I got a chapter up in a reasonable amount of time! I****'m unbelievably proud of myself, I do have to say. I also have another confession. I think I may possibly be in love with you guys. Is it too soon in our relationship for me to say that? What the heck, had to get it out there ;)**

**Your response has been amazing. Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites/PM's and all the other crazy stuff you guys do. I just love it, it really makes my day. **

**This might be a little shorter than the others but it is just the end of chapter three! Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Bella's POV

I watched shocked as Mike spat out a mouthful of sand gagging slightly. _Yeah, serves you right_, I thought amused. I looked up ready to thank Jake for coming to my rescue once again only to find it hadn't been him at all. Nope, definitely not Jacob. I don't think it would ever be possible for me to find him as attractive as I found this man in front of me. Oh and what a man he was.

Surprisingly he was wearing nothing but a short sleeved shirt despite the colder weather but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Weird. Not that I was complaining. The way the tight material clung to each defined muscle was almost a sin. My eyes trailed his sweet, sweet abs until I was met with a jaw that could cut stone. He was perfect. His face was stern, laced with anger. It didn't look right there and I had to fight every deep urge to reach out and smooth his features. His incredibly rugged but handsome features.

Thankfully I wasn't on the receiving end of said anger and he had missed my obvious perusal of his body. I almost felt sorry for Mike. _Almost._ He was drunk, he hadn't meant to come onto to me. Well, maybe he had but I was sure had he been sober he would have understood my 'no'. At least, I hoped so, but apparently this guy didn't seem to think so as he directed his scornful gaze at the slightly pathetic form at his feet.

"What the hell man?" Mike slurred, flabbergasted as if he hadn't just tried to force himself on me seconds ago. This was why I was _almost_ sorry, he actually didn't seem to think his actions were wrong.

My mystery guy just cocked a brow at him, snarling quietly. If I hadn't been so used to the company of vampires, the sound would have probably alarmed me but at the time I didn't even notice it. Mike huffed at his lack of response and pushed himself up unsteadily while brushing sand from himself.

"C'mon, Bella," he hissed, nudging passed me, "let's go." I gaped at him and I fully admit there's a strong chance I resembled a fish. Did he receive a little brain damage while he was eating sand? Why else would he have assumed I'd go anywhere with him.

"I don't think _Bella,_" the way my name slipped from his lips made me shiver pleasurably, "will be going anywhere with _you,_" his voice tightened.

Mike just scoffed before stumbling back to a group where I noticed Jessica staring at out exchange. I'd hear about it on Monday. _Like it was really my fault. _I turned around without a second glance to face my night in shining armor. His dark eyes were smoldering.

I smiled shyly. "Thanks," I mumbled. My eyes met his and I resisted the urge to close the gap between us and touching every part of his tanned body I could reach. He really was something to behold.

I silently berated Jake for those two drinks; they really were messing with my head. Unless it was him. Hmm, drunk from… nameless?

"It's no problem, Bella," oh God there goes my name again; "I couldn't leave someone so beautiful to be harassed all night, now could I?"

I wanted to giggle girlishly and I never giggle, girly or not. I blushed instead. I just stood there staring and I realized he probably thought I was mentally challenged or something by now. His face fell considerably. "Are you OK?" he asked frantically, moving closer. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

It was a wonder how he was so much more coherent than I but then figured I didn't affect him half as much as he did me. Just because he may have called me beautiful didn't mean he was actually attracted to me. He could have just been jokingly flirting, I'd heard guys do it a lot.

I felt an overly warm hand on my shoulder. I looked down to see his large hand resting on my waterproof. Looking back at him he ducked his head down to make eye contact with me. "Bella?" he whispered.

My eyes widened at his soft tone. It was intimate. Too intimate for a girl who'd just broken up with her girlfriend. Too intimate for a stranger. I pulled back abruptly, his hand falling at the sudden movement. "I'm fine," I said a little too harshly and couldn't help feeling bad immediately.

He opened his mouth to say something when a loud booming voice cut him off. It reminded me marginally of Emmett making me cringe. By leaving Edward I had effectively left his family. My family. I considered Alice and Emmett like siblings, even Jasper on some levels even though we weren't as close. Rosalie, not so much, but I admit I'd still miss her incredibly narcissist personality. I frowned at my train of thought. Why was I thinking of my ex-boyfriend's family when this Adonis of a man was standing in front of me?

"Yo Sam," the voice shouted. I turned to the sight slightly to see an equally as tall, equally as hot - OK maybe not _equally_ as hot, the guy who I assumed to be Sam definitely made me tingle more - running towards us. I noted Jared following behind with a grimace.

Sam turned swiftly with a glare that matched the one he'd sent Mike earlier. Apparently he didn't like to be interrupted. "What?" he snapped. He did not look happy. I felt sorry for Jared and the other guy.

The one who had shouted didn't look fazed as he stopped in front of us. "It's Embry." His voice wasn't the slightest bit out of breath despite having just ran across the beach. He didn't acknowledge me, just looked at Sam with a meaningful expression.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Jesus, Embry? Already? It was quicker than we thought." He sounded alarmed. I wondered if this Embry was the same as Jake's Embry. I couldn't imagine it being a very common name. Did Jake know there was something wrong with him?

Jared nodded feverously. "He won't calm down, Sam," he said panicked. "We need you."

Sam turned his hardened gaze on him for a moment. "So if you and Paul are here, who the hell his attempting to calm him?" He raised a brow at Jared, looking at him condescendingly.

"Shit," Jared murmured before running off in the direction they came. I watched in shock as he ran straight for the surrounding trees. _Was it safe to go in there while it was dark? _

Paul was beginning to look impatient. Sam turned to look back at me as I stood awkwardly. I was unsure whether I should have walked away while they were talking or whatever. "I'm sorry, Bella," oh Jesus, someone stop him saying my name like that, "but I have to go." His voice sounded deflated, as if he didn't want to go. I found myself not wanting him to leave either, surprisingly.

Paul must have noticed my presence then as his eyes fell on me. He looked between Sam and I for a moment, seeing the intense gaze in Sam's eyes before smirking. "I'm so very sorry that I have to steal your Sammy away," Paul said in a childish voice. _My Sammy? _"But it really is important."

Sam whipped a glare at Paul, whether at him calling him 'Sammy' or the blatant assumption in his tone, I didn't know. He pushed Paul's shoulder roughly but he just laughed it off and began walking backwards. Sam smiled softly at me. "Goodbye Bella."

He started to follow Paul before I had a chance to say anything. I stood awkwardly once again, unsure of what to do next. I had no idea where Quil and Jacob had snuck off to so I was alone. I cursed under my breath as I glanced at Sam and Paul's retreating forms. They were almost out of hearing range before I heard Paul's deep voice once more. "Dude, Bella, seriously?" he laughed loudly. "That's Jacob's girl, man. You just stole our alpha-to-be's lady friend."

* * *

**A/N - I'd love to know what you think, I really would. A small but bittersweet interaction between Bella and Sam. It may have not been the most perfect meeting but trust me things will get better between them, after all Sam will have to lay his charm on thick to show Bella that having a mythical creature for a boyfriend isn't so bad.**

**thanks to; ****astridt244|_aggy73|_Kathy Hiester|_Vane3131|_jtwsnw20|_seza3175|_RubyDragonJewel|_Descartes1|_MaydayParade-ReadingMercat|_Torix|_lovingshewolf|_Jeri252|_allie09|_VivreLaVie23_**

**Also, I figured because I'm feeling creative and just in the general mood to type, I'll say a little thanks to all the reviewers from chapter two because I can ;)**

**thank you; ****_RubyDragonJewel|_Vampiremom1221|_WerCub|_Rachel Wolfey Black|_KathyHiester|_reddog25770|_alison|_VivreLaVie23|_seza3175|_Vamp4475|_lovingshewolf|_KJ|****_ozlady80|_Tori x|_jtwsnw20|_tinkerbear10|_BLANK|_Surgery-Girl|_Vane3131|_ChelleWhitlock94|_im_**

**Omg, guys, also, it's June 14th today meaning... it's my 20th birthday. Wow, I'm no longer a teenager anymore. The thought depresses me slightly! :( So you should review.. because it's my birthday and all!**

**- Savanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - OK so if I could seriously clone you all a Twilight character of your choice… I would. You amaze me :D Thanks so much for the support and reviews. The love has just been endless and it makes me want to cry.**

**Yeah… I don't get out much.**

**Anyway I'd like to pay a HUGE thanks to _lifelesslyndsey _because she is just awesome and made my day when she made me a banner! It's amazing guys, you should totally check it out. Thank you girl, you are amazing.**

**There's a link on my profile if you wanna take a peek.**

**Ok, so this chapter is incredibly short but I wanted to give you a little bit of Sam's POV. A lot of people were wondering how he imprinted, when, where etc… so here you go. Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Sam's POV

I never understood what the big deal was. I guess it could have been because I was more a reserved kind of guy, but either way, attending a bonfire filled with rowdy teenagers was not my idea of fun. But I guess someone had to look out for the two volatile werewolves out there. Well, one volatile wolf and Jared.

The place was already crowded, the smell of alcohol permeating the air and I could tell it was going to be a long night. My plan had been to stay in the background. The only reason I was there was to ensure Jared and Paul kept a lid on their anger. I couldn't have them popping into giant wolves with the most of La Push and half of Forks as witnesses.

Of course, like all good plans, it turned to shit the moment Leah caught sight of me lurking by the tree line. I watched as she stomped quite unsuccessfully through the sand, a scowl on her face.

"Samuel Uley," she ground out as she reached me. Her hands were placed unceremoniously on her hips as she glared up at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Leah," I nodded courteously.

She huffed at my lack of response. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

I resisted the urge to chuckle, that would not have been a good idea. "I wasn't aware the bonfire was invitation only," I deadpanned. I didn't want to be here as much as Leah wanted me gone but as my duty as an Alpha, I had to be there for my pack.

"Well, if you've come to grovel for my forgiveness then don't waste your time," she said shortly.

I shook my head at her. "Leah, as much as I want you to, you and I both know it's not gonna happen, so I'm not, don't worry." Of course I wanted Leah to forgive me, despite everything I loved her. The way things had ended were not good but I had to. She wasn't my imprint and as much as wanted it, I couldn't force it. Trailing her along when I knew she wasn't my soul mate would've ended much worse than breaking up with her.

"Then why _are_ you here?" _Jesus, she's relentless. _

"The same reason you and everyone else here. To socialize, to have fun," I lied. This was the last place I wanted to be.

Leah's face fell considerably as she began to take small steps backwards. "Oh," he voice was soft, no longer strong and devoid of emotion. "I should've known you weren't here for me." She turned but not before I saw a small tear slip down her cheek. My heart clenched. This was the real Leah, not the cold heartless bitch I had turning her into.

I hadn't wanted to hurt her. It was the damn wolf. She began running off back towards the bonfire, to her friends that had been watching us. I started after he before I could realize what I was doing.

"Lee!" I called out. Leah stopped before reaching her friends, wiping her face clear of tears before facing me. The scowl was back, sitting on her face with vengeance. "I'm sorry," I whispered. It was all I seemed to say lately. I kept apologizing because it was the only way I knew how to convey how bad I felt about everything.

"For what Sam?" she all but yelled. "For promising me marriage before disappearing for a _month? _For breaking my heart without giving the slightest indication as to why? I mean, what did I do? Do I seriously repulse you that much that you had to avoid me for weeks when you came back from wherever the hell you'd been? Tell me, Sam, because I really wanna fucking know." Her voice was low and cracked throughout her speech. My heart broke for her.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing in exasperation. I didn't know what to do or say. Especially not here in front of so many peers and strangers. "Lee," I sighed. I watched as more tears dripped down her face and had to look away, my hands tightening into fists at my sides. I loved her but my wolf didn't see that as enough.

My eyes clenched shut as I felt a tremble flash through me. Not now. I exhaled deeply, finally opening my eyes but as soon as I did, it felt like every negative emotion washed away from my body. Sure, the regret was still there but it was overrode as I stared into those expressive brown orbs. Nothing mattered anymore but her. She was it.

She was staring idly, not even realizing we had made eye contact. Was she OK? Suddenly a lanky form blocked her from my view. I wanted to growl. I wanted to yell. More importantly, I needed to talk to her.

"Sam?" a faint voice asked. I looked back with a frown. "Sam?" I heard Leah repeat. I shook my head trying dispel the haze that had washed over me. _Holy shit. I just imprinted. _The one thing I had tried to protect Leah from.

"Answer me, God damn it!" Leah growled.

Any other time I would've listened to her but now I was way too distracted. Especially as I watched the lanky boy sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _Shit, she had a boyfriend? _I watched him pull her closer and lean in to kiss her. I couldn't look away but as I saw her desperate attempts to free herself I growled.

Fuck no. That shit wasn't going to fly with me.

I didn't even think twice as I stalked around the bonfire, losing Leah in throng of people, until I was standing behind them. I vaguely heard Leah call out but right now, I had bigger crap to deal with.

"No Mike," her voice was strong. Beautiful.

She was my imprint and I had to protect her before I phased and ripped this guy to shreds. That was my last thought before I roughly yanked his shoulder and he fell back against the sand clearly inebriated.

* * *

**A/N - Like I said, it's short and a little rough... but I hadn't planned for it. I realized you didn't really know what happened so I just thought I'd squeeze this in there!**

**Also, I'm thinking of trying to set myself days to update. like maybe two or three days a week? What do you think. Maybe if I gave myself days I'd be more prompt.**

**So yeah, let me know what you think of our good ol' Sam. I'd love to know :D**

**OH! and once you've hit me with a pretty review you totally need to hit up my profile and check out the fuckawesome banner if you haven't already. All props go to lifelesslindsey. You should also go look up her stories if you haven't already read them. I'm working on them, and I'll finally read them all, I've made it my goal.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**- Savanna**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I'm so happy for the response to Sam's POV. It was great, I'm glad you guys enjoyed :D**

**So we're back to good ol' Bella now and I have to say I'm quite proud of my updating abilities. There pretty awesome at the moment, don't you think? **

**Oh, and what did you guys think of the banner? I personally thought it was awesome. :P**

* * *

Chapter Six  
Bella's POV

There were so many things wrong with that sentence that I didn't even know where to begin. I mean, Jesus, the situation as a whole had been pretty freaking confusing, but Paul, well I'd officially deemed him as a little weird. For starters, why on earth would he even _think _Jacob and I were dating? The whole thing was absurd if you asked me.

It wasn't everyday I got hit on by a drunken Mike only to be saved by quite simply, a God of a man. Sam, ah Jesus, the things just his voice could do to me. _Woah, maybe I'd had a little too much to drink._ I was gonna kill Jake.

Oh crap. Jacob. Where the hell was he? Where had he been when I was being practically molested? With a deep sigh I regained my composure before swirling around in a small circle in hopes of finding my 'best friend'. The mass of people had thinned greatly so it wasn't hard to spot his slightly lanky yet bulking form. He was still standing by Quil, both with red, plastic cups in their hands, only this time, they were surrounded by three overly preppy girls.

Sucks I had to break up the party.

With my arms tightening automatically around my parka as I moved away from the warmth of the bonfire, I trudged towards them scowling. I was a little pissed that Jake had pretty much ditched me for a girl while I found myself in a sticky situation. Jerk. Thank God for Sam...

"Hey Guys," I said innocently, a fake smile plastered on my face. I could tell by Quil's expression he saw straight through it.

Jake, however, was a little slower as he smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. "Hey Bells," he mumbled. "Guys this is Bella," he introduced proudly. I cringed slightly. I noticed one of the girls that had been paying him paticular attention glare at me. Jeez, if looks could kill.

I pulled away from Jake swiftly before slapping his arm with a frown. "Where the hell have you been?"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion before it finally hit him. He wasn't in the place I left him. Jerk. "Ah, crap, Bells. I'm sorry. Quil dragged us over here but can you blame him?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I gaped at him. Had he seriously just done that in front of these girls? I had no idea who they were but from their tanned skin I assumed they were local.

Maybe Jake and Quil already knew them, just needed a little liquid courage to talk to them, although I felt bad that one of them would be left out.

"Yeah, well, you left me in the clutches of Mike Newton," I growled and shuddered. Jacob's playful expression immediately dropped, replaced by a deep frown.

"Mike? What happened?" he asked with force.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter now. He was drunk and got a little handsy is all. Thankfully Sam had been there." I smiled slightly, my thought reverting back to Sam. I wished idly that I could've had a little more time with him before Paul swept him away but dispelled the thought as quickly as it had come. I didn't know Sam; he was doing a good deed. Anyone would have. No need to get so attached.

"Sam? Sam Uley?" Jake growled, looking inexplicably angry.

I shrugged. "I didn't catch his full name, just Sam."

"You shouldn't go near him, Bells," Quil piped up. I looked at them both confused. What was wrong with Sam? He seemed a perfect gentleman earlier. Hell, he saved me from Mike. That gave him major brownie points in my book.

"Yeah," the girl who had glared at me piped up. "You're not from here. You don't know the stories."

Huh? What stories? But surely, if they were just stories it didn't necessarily mean they were true, right? Silly girl. The other two girls nodded their heads empathetically.

Another spoke up, her eyes harsh. "I'm surprised he had the guts to show his face, if I'm honest. I saw him and Leah arguing earlier. Poor girl."

"I don't care," I ground out, having a sudden urge to defend him while he wasn't here to do so himself. I hadn't the slightest idea why but I was unexpectedly defensive. "If he stopped Mike then he can't be that bad."

Jacob snorted. "Trust me. If you knew some of the shitty things he's done recently, then you wouldn't be so forthcoming."

I frowned. It didn't make sense. We hadn't spoken for long but he seemed kind enough, even if I had been a little standoffish. Well that was until he rushed into the woods. Who did that at this time? Maybe there was something going one with him. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to lower myself to talk about a guy I didn't even know.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm sure I won't see him again." But as I spoke the words I felt a pang of pain. Weird.

Jacob just nodded, satisfied with my admission. "I should probably get you back to Charlie before he sends out a search party," he smirked.

I nodded and we began to walk towards his truck after I bid goodbye to Quil. Jacob was about to climb in when I quickly stopped him. "Wait, how much have you had to drink tonight, Jake?" I asked suspiciously. There was no way I was gonna get in a vehicle with him if he was under the influence. Not only would we most likely end the night wrapped around a tree but if we survived that, Charlie would have our heads.

"Not much," he said although I could here the lie in his voice. "Just a cup, or four."

I glared at him. "How the hell am I supposed to get home?"

"I'm driving you," Jake said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hop in."

"I don't think so. Do you want us to die?"

Jake sighed. "Don't be silly, Bella. I can drive."

"You're drunk. Sober Jake would never even think about putting me in danger like that." I frowned. He wasn't in the state Mike had been but the alcohol in his system had obviously began taking effect and impairing his judgement.

I raised a brow waiting for his response. He let out a deep sigh. Fine," he huffed. "I'll call Charlie, he'll come get you."

I groaned, I was starting to get tired and a tired Bella was a pissy Bella.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed "You're gonna call the cheif of police and ask him to pick up his daughter because you're too drunk to drive? Good luck with that."

Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "You're right. Not the best plan. Any ideas?"

I was silent. I would have just drove myself but again, but one Charlie would question why Jake's truck was in out drive, and two, I'd consumed alcohol myself and I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.

"I'll drive you," a voice came from nowhere.

Jacob and I swirled around in shock, not realizing anyone had been there. Of course, that shock was nothing compared to when I recognized the speaker as Sam Uley. My mouth dropped open. It was dark, I could only see the basics but I was hyper aware that he was still shirtless. He had a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, reflecting the moonlight. It look as though he'd just had a serious workout. It wasn't the gross kind of sweaty, however, it was the kind that forced you head into the gutter.

I was as speechless as I had been when we first crossed paths. When I finally pulled my eyes from him chest once again, I noticed he'd began to walk towards me, a smirk gracing his face. _Oh jeez_.

"So?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I couldn't asnwer. All though had left me. Fuck me, he was hot. Not just hot, he was beautiful - in a manly way. All sharp and rugged. I wanted to swoon. Or lick him. Thankfully Jacob's voice cut off my line of thoughts before I actually did something that would have seriously embarrased me.

"You're joking, right?" Jake said with contempt.

Sam looked startled, as if he'd forgotten Jacob was there. If I was honest, he may have slipped my mind for a second. I was a bad friend.

"Not in the slightest," he finally spoke. He looked at me again, one eyebrow deliciously raised. His sexy smirk still in place. "Would you like a ride?"

My tongue actually twitched to reach out and just get a little taste. I frowned shaking my head to dispel my thoughts. Unfortunately Sam took this as a negative sign and looked slightly put out. "Oh, OK then," he sighed. "I just thought since you had no other way..."

My lips twitched, I wanted to smile. He was _upset_ that I'd shook my head? Not likely. "I didn't mean no. I'd appreciate it but I wouldn't want you going out of your way."

Sam's face lifted considerably before a small smile flittered across his handsome face. "It really is no bother. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"If your sure?" Sam nodded feverously.

"Absolutely not. Bella, are you insane?" Jake's voice cut us out of our daze once again. Damn, I really had to stop forgetting he was there. "Did you listen to us at all earlier?"

I turned around to see a furious glare on his face headed straight at Sam. I rolled my eyes. "And just how do you expect me to get home, Jacob Black?"

He backed down then realizing I was right. I mean, Sam wasn't much older than us. I'm sure everything would be fine. "I'll call you a cab," Jake said triumphantly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "A cab that would have to come from Port Angeles, Jake. I'm not even sure if they do that. And besides, neither of us have the money. Sam is nice enough to offer me a ride and I'll take. As you said, I won't be surprised if Charlie's not gathering people as we speak to come look for me."

Jacob groaned. I think he realized he was out of excuses. Maybe Sam dropping me home safely would show him he wasn't a bad guy. And if he didn't, well it will teach me I should listen to my friends more.

"Bye, Jakey. I'll come by tomorrow after school," I said brightly, trying to ease the tension surrounding us. I stumbled over to him, hugging him tightly before turning back to Sam.

* * *

**A/N - And there we have it. I gave you guys a little more SamxBella time. What do you think? They're just too cute, are they not?**

**More good times to come. I was gonna have Leah confront Bella but decided she'd had a little too much drama for one bonfire. I'll save it for a later date. So, what'd you think of Jacob's reaction to driving her home? Not too pleased. Oh well, I'm sure big bad Sam can deal.**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews make me happier than my mom's blueberry and chocolate chip muffins and trust me, they're to die for.**

**A/N - One more thing. I was think of doing a little Paul/Bella one shot. I have the summary sorted, just a little fun. A lemon of course, I need practice writing them. Let me know if you'd read it.**

_**Summary: They said imprinting was hard but when newly imprinted Paul is offered a blowjob an hour into meeting his girl he realizes just how **_**hard _things can get._**

**- Savanna**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Wow, I bet you were all beginning to think I had been abducted by aliens or something? No? Would've been pretty cool if I had though!  
My excuse isn't nearly as cool as that, I've just been busy busy busy. First, I moved in my with boyfriend so I'd been living out of boxes because my ass was too lazy to unpack them. Then my little sister was in hospital, so I was pretty preoccupied with that but I'm back now with super fingers. Dirty..  
I shall be updating as frequently as I can to make up for my absence so I hope you enjoy :)**

**But thanks for the reviews that keep coming. I love them and each and everyone of you :D**

**On with the chapter...**

**P.S - I made a mistake in the last chapter, Bella said to she would go to Jake's after school. But of course, the bonfire is set on a Saturday so forget that.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Bella's POV**

I could see Charlie standing under light on the porch, his arms folded as he looked out, almost staring directly at Sam and I. I knew he wasn't though, he wouldn't have been able to see us through the darkness. The truck, however, he would be able to see and it was surely unrecognizable to him, he'd be instantly suspicious.

Looking back over at Sam I noticed he was staring intently at me. It was slightly unnerving, the way his eyes bore holes into mine but for some reason I couldn't look away. I wasn't sure what it was, but even in the dark Sam's eyes were beautiful, that I couldn't deny. The deepness had me thinking the most cliched thoughts but it didn't matter because it literally felt as though I could see into his soul.

"Thank you," I whispered, reaching down to unclick the seat belt, finally breaking contact.

It wasn't for long. I felt the warmth of Sam's finger beneath my chin, pushing my head up gently. I was frozen. I had definitely not been expecting that. We had been silent for the most part of the drive, I had begun to think he regretted offering me a ride. I mean, you couldn't get more out of his way than this.

"Don't mention it," he said, his thumb brushing across my jaw. "That's what I'm here for."

I jerked back almost immediately. The moment was way too intimate for my liking. We had just met, he was a stranger and here I was accepting a ride from him and staring all dreamily into his eyes. What the hell was I thinking?

"I should go," I muttered, fumbling my way out of the truck, pretending I didn't notice the hurt look on his face and pretending it didn't affect me.

I didn't look back as I closed the door and hurried along the drive, noticing Charlie's stern expression the closer I got to the house. He raised an eyebrow as I climbed the three short steps. "Where's Jake?" Charlie was never one to beat around the bush.

I faltered slightly. What do I say? I didn't want to get Jacob into trouble but I didn't want Charlie thinking I had just jumped into a car with a stranger. That would get _me_ into trouble. I shook my head, "he had to go home early, he had a friend bring me home." I didn't like lying to Charlie, despite the fact I did it more times that I was proud off, each time it made the guilt rise.

He was quiet for a moment before he nodded and turned to go into the house. I followed slowly suddenly feeling quite tired. I figured the effects of the alcohol were wearing off, plus I'd had quite an eventful night.

"I'm just gonna head straight up to bed," I mumbled, climbing the stairs before Charlie could protest. I wanted nothing more than to just climb into bed and forget about tonight. My head was all over the place. I'd only just admitted how I really felt about Edward and here I was thinking I could see into another man's _soul. _Jeez.

I didn't even bother changing into my pyjamas as I fell onto my bed face first. With a deep sigh I kicked my shoes off, snuggling my face into the pillow. It would the second night I slept alone in my bed and actually _want _to. Usually I'd crave Edward there when he wasn't but tonight I just wanted to be alone.

"Rough night?"

I jumped almost falling off the bed. I twisted around and sat up, glaring at the intruder leaning casually against the window frame. The frame of the window I was sure I had locked.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I hissed in a hushed whisper.

Alice just chuckled in her bell like way as if there was nothing wrong with the fact she was here, in my bedroom, completely univinted. But of course, privacy wasn't something the Cullen's were accustomed too.

She floated over, sitting on the end my bed. She didn't talk just sat there looking at me.

"Well?"

"I want to know why," she said. It was a demand not a question.

I shook my head. "It's between Edward and I, Alice."

She smiled softly. "But why? I can't believe I never even _saw _it - wait, what is that smell?"

"What smell?" I asked in confusion. I couldn't smell anything.

She looked at me curiously, her head cocked to the side in an almost comical way. Her eyebrows drew together for a second before they flashed black.

"I have to go," she growled, rushing out of the window before I could even ask why.

Alice's little visit had made me even more confused about everything and as I flopped back against my pillow I wished for nothing more than sleep. Another sigh left me as closed my eyes expecting to see images of Edward and his family but was greatly surprised when Sam flickered through my mind. His brown eyes staring at me as we sat next to the bonfire. His warmth so different to the cold I was so accustomed to. That was my last thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Short and Sweet.**

**I had to give you guys something, just so you know I'm still alive. I hope your all still reading, I know it's been a while but I should be updating more regularly. **

**I knowwwwwwwwwwww it was boring but oh well, more excitment to come!**

**Also, for all that wanted the one-shot I put a summary for in the last chapter, that should be up within the next couple of days, as well as the first chapter to ANOTHER new story I'm working. Yeah I know, talk about overworking yourself.**

**- Savanna**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update _again!_ But, thanks for the reviews that kept coming despite my lack of updates. **

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Bella's POV

I spent most of Sunday doing neglected homework and cooking dinner for Charlie. It wasn't the most exciting of days but it was normal and after the past few days, normal was exactly what I needed. But I guess that described my life now. I was no longer dating a mythical creature. I could sit and do my homework without having that small part of my brain telling me to run from the freaking vampire sitting next to me. _Jeez, _how had I never realized how crazy that sounded before now?

The next week passed pretty monotonously. Charlie worked late most nights so they were spent alone. Edward hadn't been at school, unsurprisingly, but in a way I was glad. I wasn't quite ready to face him yet. The worst part of the week, however, was that Jacob hadn't called since the bonfire. I assumed he was still mad at me for going off with Sam but he had been the one who got too drunk to drive. By the time Friday rolled around I decided enough was enough and that it was time to pay him a visit to see what was going on. Hopefully he wasn't too angry.

So, instead of heading straight home as I usually would, I took a right instead of a left as I pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards La Push.

The drive didn't take long at all and before I knew it I was climbing out of the cab and heading straight towards the garage where I assumed he would be. After all, it was where he spent the majority of his time.

As expected, I spotted Jake sitting on the hard floor with a whole bunch of car parts spread out in front of him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared into space rather than the parts, a clear sign his mind was elsewhere and deep in thought - so deep that he hadn't heard the deep rumble of my old truck or even me entering. That, or he was ignoring me.

I took a cautious step forward, slowly reaching his side. "Jake?" I called tentatively as I rested my hand softly on his shoulder.

It was quite amusing watching him almost jump out of his skin, hand clutching heart as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Jesus Bella! When the hell did you get here?"

Damn. He really must have been deep in thought.

I chuckled quietly as I sat beside him, legs crossed and pretended to be interested in the parts in front of us. I picked them up, twisting them in my hands as if I had any clue what any of them were. "So," I began through the silence, "what's up?"

Looking to my left, I caught the end of him shrugging his shoulders. "Not much," he murmured nonchalantly. "Just working on the rabbit." He turned his head towards me and that's when I noticed it. His normal happy eyes, usually so full of laughter and cheekiness, were dull and empty. Something had really upset him.

_It couldn't have been me, could it? _Great Bella. The first time hanging out with him in forever and he looks like you kicked his puppy.

"That's all?" I asked to which he nodded, his eyes shifty. I gave him a dissaproving look. "Jacob Black, you tell me what is on your mind." He just shook his head, avoiding eye contact and twisting his hands.

He let out a deep sigh before he began talking. "It's stupid really. Kind of pathetic actually. I mean, stuff like this shouldn't upset me, but..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" I prodded as I turned my body to face him, placing my hand on his knee. A comforting geture. Jake smiled softly but I could tell it was forced.

"It's just he's been my best friend basically forever! We've been through everything together, Bella. When my mom died, when he go bullied for not knowing his dad, we're like brothers! Fucking brothers and he goes and does that! I mean, don't get me wrong, I saw the looks Sam and his fucking followers were giving him, constantly watching, but Jesus, I never actually expected he'd fall into their trap -"

"Whoa, slow down," I whispered, "Who are you talking about?"

Jake just looked at me like I was stupid. "Embry," he his the name like a bad disease. "He was supposed to be at the bonfire but he got sick a few days before. Quil and I thought nothing of it but we should have known. His mom stopped us seeing him, saying he wasn't up to visitors. We tried but nothing and then, after over a week of avoidance, guess who we see him walking around with. Actually _laughing_ as if they'd been best friends all their lives. Not up to visitors my ass!"

I vaguely remembered a panicked Paul, I think, running up to Sam and I saying something about Embry. Did that have anything to do with this? I didn't know what to say. I'd met Embry a few times but never talked to him properly. He was quiet, quite shy. Definitely not the type to do this to his friends.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. Have you tried talking to him?" I squeezed his knee.

Jake just shook his head and snorted. "I tried once but as soon as I got near Paul pushed me away from them saying Embry didn't want to talk to me anymore. Doesn't even have the balls to explain himself!"

Had it been any other time I would have chastised Jacob for his choice of language in the past five minutes but I didn't think it would be much appreciated.

"Maybe he can explain, maybe you just need to try when he's alone?" I rationalized.

"That's the thing though. He's never alone. At least one of them is always with him at all times. I just don't understand any of it."

I pushed myself closer to him and wrapped my arm around his body, resting my head on his shoulder. "Then maybe you need to wait for him to come to you," I whispered.

Jake chuckled humorlessly. "Maybe," he scoffed.

* * *

At some point between leaving school and leaving Jake's it had started raining. Just the weather to match my current mood. I didn't like to see Jacob so upset about something that could be easily sorted if everyone stopped acting like such... boys. I mean, would it really be so difficult for them to all stop with their insistence for popularity and power and just talk to each other?

It riled me up a little more than it probably should have. It annoyed me that Sam, from what I'd heard, had somehow managed to convince Embry he was better than Jacob. It annoyed me that Embry was too much of a coward to face his old best friends and it annoyed me that there wasn't anything I could do to help.

I decided to forgo the truck and take a walk, despite the rain. The fresh air would help me calm down. In fact, the cool water helped a bit. I let my childishness overcome the anger as I splashed in the forming puddles, ignoring the fact that my shoes were getting soaked. However, it didn't last long as the splashing turned into stomping as I spotted the scene in front of me. It wasn't hard to miss.

Four overly muscles, topless guys walking along First beach as if it was the middle of summer while I clutched my jacket closer around myself. Looks like they were all out to play today. They sauntered along, pushing each other around, oblivious to the now heavy rain falling on them.

With a growl of frustration, I ran down the worn path, trying my best not to trip, and headed toward the large figures. Embry may have been hiding from Jake but he sure as hell wasn't going to hide from me.

My feet sunk into the wet sand with every heavy footstep I took, slowing me down, but I was a woman on a mission. I could hear their low chuckles, acting as if they had done nothing wrong. One laugh in paticular caught my attention, the deep resonance of it sending a thrill through me. I shivered. A shiver definitely not caused by the cold. I frowned at my bodies reaction, only causing my anger to rise. I was charging at them now.

Sam spotted me first, his eyes drifting slowly over me before meeting my annoyed expression. He stopped on his tracks, causing the others to stop too, looking around in alarm. His deep gaze stayed locked with me as I approached, the others quickly noticing the closer I got. Paul smirked, whispered something to the other boy who's name I did not know, causing Sam to send him a steely glare. I dind't stop from introductions or pleasantries.

I headed straight for Embry, pushing his shoulders. "We need to talk," I hissed. I was shocked at how different he looked from the scrawny boy I had previously met but didn't let it show, just kept my scowl in place. What was going on here? Embry didn't budge, in fact, I think I just hurt my hand more than anything else. I stepped back, my face hardening more. "Now," I ordered.

Paul laughed heartedly, stepping in front of Embry. "He doesn't want to talk to _you."_

"Do you read minds now?" I hissed. "If _Embry_ wants me leave, I will."

I looked back at Embry but he refused to meet my eyes. He was a coward, hiding begind Paul as if I was about to attack him.

"Bella," a deep voice said. I refused to look at Sam. I didn't like the way my body reacted to him, the buzzing I felt when I was near him.

I shook my head defiantly. "I'm here to talk to Embry," I stated.

"I can't allow that," he said just as forcefully. My head whipped towards him, finally meeting his deep brown eyes. They looked full of pain despite the confidence in his voice. It was almost as if he felt bad for what he was doing. I didn't buy it.

"Who died and made you God?" I moved towards him, my fists clenching as I resisted the urge to reach out and slap him. "It's not up to you." His face fell even more and he actually took a step back.

I turned back to Embry to see him still refusing to look up. Paul, his face glowering and his hands squeezed tightly, still stood half in front of him looking incredibly intimidating. I was at a loss.

"Fine," I sighed. "If you're going to be a coward, so be it, but at least have the _balls _to explain to your best friends why you sold out on them." I used Jacob's words and felt damn pround of myself.

I moved closer to Embry, despite the large arm blocking my way, intent on pulling his face to meet mine when a hand reached and grabbed my wrist roughly. It was pushed back with such force that I was almost knocked off my feet.

Paul moved forward, his form shaking slightly as if the cold weather was finally effecting him. "I told you," he began, his voice fierce, "that he didn't want to talk to you. Now go."

I stared at him in shock. Who did he think he was?

I looked at Sam, I don't know why, I just did. His face was full of rage and at first I thought it was directed at me until he advanced on Paul, grabbing him by the neck. I gasped, surprised at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again," he snarled. "Or I'll be sure to let go _after _you've stopped breathing." He pushed Paul away from him and I watched, hand over my mouth, as he fell to the sand.

* * *

**A/N - So there we have it! Chapter eight finally up and of a reasonable length this time.**

**So I've changed the ending, hope you approve of a more angry/protective Sam. I wasn't too happy with the way it went before so I hope this is better. Anyway, on to more fun Sam/Bella times!**

**I'm so excited for them, hope you are too!**

**-Savanna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**  
**Bella's POV**

I expected Paul to fight back, or at the very least a snarky comment but he said nothing. Instead he slowly rose to his feet, a large hand rubbing at his throat with his eyes downcast - like a well chastised puppy.

What the hell just happened?

My eyes flicked back to Sam who I hadn't noticed was reaching out to me, his face full of concern and anguish, all traces of the anger he'd just directed towards Paul gone. My gaze was locked on those deep brown eyes; unable to look away once again as they drew me in, almost as if they were telling me a story. It was only the sudden warmth around my wrist that managed to pull me away.

I looked down in shock at the tanned fingers cradling my pale arm, his touch a thousand times gentler than Paul's had been just moments before. "Are you OK?" Sam's voice was husky and pained, as if it was him that had been harmed. This was too much.

I yanked my hand away from him roughly, taking a step back from his close proximity and then another. "I'm fine," I spat harshly. I looked between the four men with as much anger as I could muster, hiding the relentless confusion taking over my mind.

Sam had the nerve to step towards me. "Bella – " he began, his voice pleading, but I didn't allow him the chance for whatever he wanted to stay, the chance to put me under his spell again.

"I said I'm fine!" I hissed, walking backwards now. "Stay away from Jacob -" my eyes were focused on Embry for that one but they snapped back to Sam as the next words slipped from my mouth. "Stay away from me." And then I was gone, my feet pushing through the sand as I sprinted across the beach, back up the worn down path and I didn't stop until I reached Jake's.

My breath was coming in short pants as I leaned against the side of my truck, desperate for air. It was safe to say I was in no way athletic but I was sure it wasn't just the short run that had taken it out of me. My mind was flying in circles, relentlessly trying to work out what the hell had just happened. Why did Sam affect me so much? Wasn't this the whole reason I left Edward? Because of his inhuman ability to affect my entire being – the only difference was Sam was human. Right?

* * *

By the time I arrived home I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and not wake up until Monday. I'm sure Charlie could fend for himself just one weekend. My plans were waylaid however when I pulled up to find an all too familiar Volvo parked behind Charlie's cruiser. What the hell?

I hopped out of the truck immediately, the heavy door slamming behind me no doubt noting my presence to anyone in the house. Why was Edward here?

My eyes almost popped out of my head at the scene I found in my kitchen. Edward and Charlie in a face off at the table, Edward with his hands folded politely on his lap, Charlie with his arms folded gruffly but both with matching grimaces as they appraised each other.

Neither acknowledged me even though I knew they were both very aware I was there. I cleared my throat; I wasn't in the mood for any more shit. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

The two men finally looked up from their stare off, Edward jumping to his feet as graceful as ever. His stone arms pulled me into him, wrapping around my tightly as he inhaled. I felt the tell-tale rumble in his chest of a silent growl. "You're OK," he muttered in a strained voice. I was too shocked to move. What on earth was he doing? And why wouldn't I have been OK?

Edward's sweet scent washed over me and I couldn't stop my mind from wishing it was a much earthier, manlier scent. Wishing the arms around me were warm russet muscular ones. Edward's arms didn't feel right anymore, it was like I was betraying a certain someone and that thought didn't sit well with me at all.

I pushed Edward away with a huff, surprised he let me but I guess he hadn't forgot Charlie was still sitting there less that pleased.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?"

Charlie let out an amused snort which I silenced with my glare. "Alrighty then," he scratched his moustache as he stood up, "I'll just leave you kids to it. Just holler if you need me, Bells." He looked at me meaningfully before he left the room and I heard the muted drone of a game coming from the living room.

I looked back at Edward expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "Well?"

Edward had the gall to look annoyed at me! "I didn't believe Alice at first when she told me, I didn't think you could be that stupid, love but smelling it for myself I see she was right. Do you have a death wish?"

I gaped at Edward. My head was about to explode from all the confusion being thrown at it. I swear it was one step away from a coma. "I have no idea what you're going on about, Edward."

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Really, Bella? Those mutts you're hanging out with in La Push. You're going to get yourself killed!"

_Mutts?_

Realizing I was still confused Edward let out a deep sigh. "Werewolves, Bella. Don't tell me you didn't know."

* * *

**A/N - Well I'm back! I have lots of grovelling and making up to do, I know but well over a year later I have returned. I recently checked my email for this account and was overwhelmed with the amount of support I'm still getting for the story that I just had to pick it back up. So hopefully I'm here for good with a refreshed brain and many many ideas for this story. **

**I apologize for any mistakes that may be here and for the shortness, this is unedited and was rushed in my haste to get something to you guys but I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think about naughty Edward revealing the wolves secrets!**

**-Savanna**


End file.
